Princess In The Mirror
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: 'Wahai putri dalam cerminku… temanilah diriku yang terluka. Hapuskan sedihku… pancarkanlah senyummu. Buatlah aku tertawa... sekalipun itu hanya dalam lamunan.' Alois T & OC. For FFC


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Pairing: Alois T & OC

Summary: Wahai putri dalam cerminku… temanilah diriku yang terluka. Hapuskan sedihku… pancarkanlah senyum menawanmu. Buatlah aku tertawa. Sekalipun itu hanya dalam lamunan. For FFC

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Princess In The Mirror**

.

.

Hujan gerimis turun menggerayangi hari. Rintik-rintik hujan menghunjam bagaikan jarum-jarum tajam mematikan. Bila mengenai kulit, kau akan merasa kesakitan. Matahari terlihat murung di balik awan kelabu. Wajahnya lesu, senyumnya surut. Sinarnya redup, tak berdaya. Awan kelabu berbangga hati karena dapat mengalahkan sinar terik dari sang matahari.

Hujan yang semula gerimis, kini menderas dan menggila. Airnya memukul-mukul tanah merah yang gembur dan subur. Dedaunan terlihat kesulitan menampah air hujan yang jatuh, sesekali sang air hujan jatuh ke tanah. Tanaman-tanaman lain terlihat layu sejenak, menanggung beban si air hujan yang memberatkan daun-daunnya. Binatang-binatang bersembunyi di sarangnya masing-masing. Udara seketika berubah jadi dingin, menusuk tulang. Terakhir, seekor kucing berlari berteduh di bawah atap toko tua yang sedari dulu sudah tidak membukakan diri untuk para pelanggannya. Si kucing menggelung tubuhnya dan mengembangkan bulu-bulu halusnya. Ia tertidur.

Aku hanya berdiri menengadah. Merasakan jarum-jarum bening menusuk-nusuk wajahku. Aku tahu tubuhku telah basah seluruhnya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ujung lengan panjang kemejaku meneteskan air hujan yang merembes melalui pori-pori kain kemejaku, lagi-lagi jatuh dan merembes ke dalam tanah. Perlahan kutundukkan kepalaku, menatap tanah yang mulai becek. Cipratan air menghantarkan serpihan-serpihan tanah itu mengotori celana panjang hitamku. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping dengan lambat. Aku menatap sebuah benda dengan tatapan datar dan lesu.

Sebuah makam.

Ya. Makam. Makam yang baru saja dibuat dan diisi oleh seonggok daging yang telah mati. Daging yang akan membusuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Seorang manusia baru saja mati dan dikubur di situ. Mataku tetap terpaku pada satu objek. Makam tersebut. Dua jam yang lalu, ibuku dikubur di situ. Ibuku, orangtua terakhir yang kumiliki. Ayahku telah mendahuluinya dua tahun yang lalu. Ibuku meninggal karena sakit. Aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Aku benci kematian. Aku benci pemakaman. Suasananya kelam. Mengerikan. Menusuk-nusuk jantungku, membuatku menitikkan air mata. Semua orang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam di hadapanku. Kau tahu, kan, aku sangat benci warna hitam. Tapi aku sangat menyukai malam. Para manusia berbaju hitam yang tadi bergerumul sudah tiada. Pemakaman hanya diisi dengan isak tangis yang memilukan. Tak ada tawa dan canda. Atau setidaknya senyuman. Tak ada satupun! Maka dari itu aku sangat membencinya. Apalagi bila pemakaman itu adalah pemakaman salah satu kerabat dekatmu.

Pemakaman hanya akan membuat perasaanku lumat dalam kesedihan. Hancur berkeping-keping. Kematian akan merenggut seseorang yang kau sayangi. Benar, kan? Dan kau tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi untuk selamanya. Ya, selamanya. Sungguh mengerikan. Perlahan, air mataku jatuh untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah seharian ini. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku hanya akan sendirian. Tanpa kelembutan seorang ibu. Tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Begitu menyakitkan. Orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Bukan jatuh cinta layaknya sepasang kekasih, tapi antara ibu dan anak. Aku akan merindukan kehangatannya. Pundakku berguncang hebat. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Menangis di tengah hujan lebat. Sendirian.

.

.

Aku terduduk di lantai kayu kamarku. Lantai kayu yang sudah berderit jika diinjak. Kamarku ini hanyalah ruangan sederhana, bertembok yang catnya sudah mengelupas, ada beberapa sarang laba-laba di sudut-sudut kamar dan pencahayaan yang minim. Hanya dengan dua batang lilin.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumku. Aku terduduk di lantai kayu dan menidurkan kepalaku di atas kasur yang keras. Aku menatap kosong seluruh ruangan, walaupun sedari tadi air mataku tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Seakan aku tak sadar kalau aku sedang menangis. Di tanganku terselip pigura kecil berisi foto ibu. Ia tersenyum padaku, wajahnya nampak damai.

Malam turun dengan cepat. Atau hanya perasaanku saja yang menyatakan hal itu terlalu cepat? Entahlah. Aku tak begitu mempedulikannya. Aku hanya berlarut dalam kesedihan. Setelah puas bermanja-manja pada si kasur, aku tak sengaja menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang. Aku mendapati sebuah cermin besar yang sebagian tertutup oleh kain merah marun yang sudah berdebu. Mataku yang masih basah dan sembab itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Cermin itu sudah lama berda di kamarku, tersembunyi di balik lemariku yang besar. Karena merasa penasaran, aku pun bangun dan mendekatinya. Kutarik keluar cermin itu dan menyawangnya bulat-bulat. Cermin yang begitu besar, pikirku. Perlahan, kubuka kain merah berdebu itu. Seketika itu juga terlihatlah pantulan bayanganku di sana. Bayangan dengan paras wajah yang sama denganku, berwajah putih mulus yang kini sedang memucat, mata turquois yang sendu dan rambut pirang yang begitu kusukai karena mirip dengan ibu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Kucoba meraba cermin yang telah usang itu. Di salah satu sudutnya terdapat retakan yang begitu panjan. Bagian pinggirannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan telah berkarat di beberapa bagian. Bayanganku terpantul tidak begitu sempurna, tapi masih bisa kulihat.

Aku melorotkan tubuhku, duduk di depan sang cermin yang tingginya melebihiku itu. kutempelkan pipiku pada cermin itu, kuraba cermin itu dengan lembut. Dingin. Itulah hal yang terlintas dalam benakku. Tiba-tiba, pikiranku melayang. Aku teringat ibu membacakan cerita tentang dongeng seorang anak yang bertemu dengan putri di dalam cerminnya. Sang putri itu begitu cantik jelita. Putri dalam cermin itu selalu menghiburnya dikala ia sedang sedih. Seketika itu juga, aku menjadi iri. Aku iri pada anak itu. Beruntungnya ia bertemu dengan putri dari dalam cerminnya. Jika saja… aku memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Aku yakin, rasa sedihku ini akan hilang dengan segera. Aku benci merasa sedih seperti ini. Rasanya menyesakkan.

'Wahai putri dalam cerminku… temanilah diriku yang terluka. Hapuskan sedihku… pancarkanlah senyum menawanmu. Buatlah aku tertawa… sekalipun itu hanya dalam lamunan…'

Aku teringat akan mantra yang diucapkan anak dalam dongeng itu dan terus menggumamkannya. Memohon dalam hati, meminta dengan tulus. Aku tahu itu hanya sebuah dongeng. Tapi entah kenapa… aku bersikeras menginginkannya terjadi dalam dunia nyata. Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi keinginanku tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dengan masih membelai cermin usang itu, aku terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Permintaan gilaku.

Seiring sibuknya aku mengguamkan kata-kata itu, tak kusadari air mataku meleleh lagi. Aku begitu menderita dalam kesepian. Aku membutuhkan seseorang menghiburku. Aku lelah menangisi kematian. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah bayangan yang berbeda denganku berkelebat dari dalam cermin. Cermin pun bersinar. Aku meliriknya tak sengaja. Silau. Seorang wanita berambut perak sepunggung, mengenakan gaun putih bersih, berwajah putih pucat dan berbibir merah marun nampak mendekatiku. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan denganku, di dalam cermin. Aku sangat tersentak waktu itu. Karena saking tersentaknya, aku mundur dua langkah, menjauhkan pipiku dari cermin. Sang putri nampak heran melihatku yang begitu kaget dan ketakutan. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kemarilah…" katanya setengah berbisik. Nada suaranya nampak merdu. Aku menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Aku sungguh tak percaya. Apakah dongeng itu… benar-benar nyata?

"Kau… nampak kesepian…" kata sang putri itu lagi. Suaranya mendayu-dayu. Bibir marunnya terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya. Matanya biru turquois, sama dengan mataku. Aku merasa dia sangat bersahabat dan… semoga saja tidak berbahaya. Sang putri memiringkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia tidak berbahaya dan menyuruhku mendekat. Aku menggigit bibir. Dengan ragu, aku pun mendekat. Duduk di depan cermin usang itu.

Sang putri memandangku dalam-dalam. Tatapannya membuatku salah tingkah. Tatapannya teduh, mmebuatku hatiku tenang. Ia pun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke cermin, menyentuh bayangan wajahku.

"Wajahmu nampak sedih. Apakah… hatimu sedang terluka…?" tanyanya lembut. Aku melirk ke arahnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya dicat biru gelap. Entah kenapa… aku merasa tenang. Sentuhan tangannya memang hanya fana, tapi aku bisa merasakannya ke kulit wajahku. Terasa dingin, tapi juga hangat. Aku tertegun sejenak.

"Siapa namamu…?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari cermin. Sang putri terlihat tercekat. Ya… aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Rasanya… seperti mimpi. Aku menatap mata turquois sendu itu. Mataku bergerak-gerak ragu.

"Alois… Alois Trancy." Jawabku. Aku pun meletakkan kepalaku di permukaan cermin, tepat di bayangan pundak sang putri. Berharap ia mau mengerti perasaanku yang sedang kesepian ini.

"Kau nampak menderita, Alois…" nada sang putri berubah menjadi sedih dan prihatin.

"Kau…" gumamku. "siapa namamu?" tanyaku malu-malu.

Sang putri pun tersenyum. Ia mengusap bayangan rambut pirangku. "Ellena. Kau bisa panggil aku Ellen…"

"Ellen…" gumamku serak. "aku mohon… hiburlah aku…" pintaku sesak. "aku mengira kau hanyalah dongeng… tapi sekarang kau nyata…"

Ellena memandangku serba salah. Senyumnya terkembang. "Kau ingin aku menghiburmu…?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam cermin. Aku tersentak.

"Genggam tanganku. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat…" Ellena mengulurkan tangan dinginnya dari dalam cermin. Aku pun—karena aku tidak ingin bersedih lagi—menggapai uluran tangannya. Memang terasa dingin… tapi sejuk. Perlahan, Ellena menarikku ke dalam cermin. Debu-debu perak berhamburan dan berkelap-kelip di sekelilingku. Sinar dari dalam cermin menyorot tubuhku. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhku pun masuk ke dalam cermin, meninggalkan debu perak di atas lantai kayu.

.

.

Tubuhku serasa melayang. Tak ada beban hinggap di kedua pundakku. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Ellena menggenggam tanganku erat, seperti tak mau kalau aku tertinggal di belakangnya. Genggaman tangannya hangat. Padahal, saat aku menyentuhnya pertama kali terasa dingin. Gaun putihnya terseok-seok di lantai serba putih. Rambut perak panjangnya bergoyang, selaras dengan langkahnya. Mataku menatap ke segala arah. Semuanya nampak cermin dan kaca. Mengkilat, memantulkan bayangan tubuhku yang hanya mengenakan celana tiga per empat berwarna biru, dan kaus bergaris putih dan hitam. Kakiku yang jenjang dan tak beralas pun menyentuh lantai kaca-kaca yang dingin. Aku tak tahu. Aku akan dibawa kemana oleh Ellena. Hanya pasrah dan mengikuti langkah ringannya belaka.

Rumah Ellena. Dunia cermin. Hampir saja aku mengira aku akan kebingungan di dalam sini. Bayanganku nampak di semua cermin. Di mana-mana hanya ada cermin dan kaca. Semua berwarna putih bersih dan bercahaya. Tapi… aku suka berada di sini. Seakan aku lupa akan sedihku. Aku suka tempat ini. Di dunia cermin ini hanya ada Ellena. Kami pun berteman baik. Ia menyurhku duduk di sampingnya. Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan sayang. Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan seorang ibu dalam dirinya. Dia banyak bercerita tentang dirinya dan asal-ausulnya. Bila dia tertawa, suaranya sangat menggetarkan perasaanku. Tawanya sangat anggun dan tidak berlebihan. Tingkah lakunya sangat anggun. Dan menawan. Di bilang, sudah puluhan tahun ia terperangkap di dalam cermin ini. Ia dikutuk oleh ibu tirinya yang jahat dan dikurung di sini. Hidupnya abadi di dalam sini. Entahlah ia bisa keluar dari sini atau tidak.

"Tapi… tadi tanganmu bisa keluar dan menggapai tanganku…" bantahku.

"Hanya sekedar tangan. Tak bisa semuanya…" Ellena tersenyum seadanya. Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

Aku baru tahu bahwa Ellena piawai memainkan harpa. Dia duduk di kursi goyang berwarna putih dan meletakkan harpa di pundaknya. Jari-jari lentiknya memetik senar dengan anggun. Aku hanya terduduk di kursi berwarna sama yang berada di hadapannya sambil memandangnya. Suara harpa menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mengalun dengan indahnya. Aku suka lagu-lagu yang ia mainkan. Kebanyakan aku baru mendengarnya sekali, tapi beberapa lagu juga pernah kudengarnya berkali-kali di duniaku. Ia juga suka menari. Gerakannya gemulai dan lepas. Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Bercanda bersama. Ia sangat menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku pun merasa kagum padanya.

Setiap malam, aku selalu bertemu dengannya dan pergi ke dalam cermin. Bermain dan bercanda tawa bersamanya. Dia membuatku lupa akan dunia. Membuatku ketagihan akan dunianya yang sepi dan damai miliknya itu. Aku menceritakan semua bebanku, menangis di dalam dekapannya. Ia menyeka air mataku dengan lembut. Dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku jadi rindu pada ibuku. Apakabar dia di alam sana? Tatapan teduh Ellena selalu bisa melelehkan perasaanku. Tutur katanya lembut dan menyenangkan. Senyumnya selalu mengembang indah di bibir marunnya. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan cinta antara ibu dan anak, tapi cinta layaknya sepasang kekasih. Yah… aku tahu dia lebih tua dariku. Tapi… aku tak bisa memungkirinya.

"Duniamu kini sudah tengah malam, sayang. Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu…?" tanya Ellena dengan nada lembut. Dia duduk bersisian denganku di sebuah sofa berwarna putih tulang dengan corak bunga-bunga emas. Aku menoleh. Mataku menatap matanya. Dalam dan lama. Ellena terlihat sedang memelukku penuh kasih sayang. Aku memang beruntung bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa… kau menatapku seperti itu, Alois…?" tanyanya heran.

Aku tercekat. Malu dengan tingkah lakuku. "Ah! Aku… memandangimu, ya…?"

Ellena tergelak sejenak. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya tergelak seperti itu. Sungguh. Wanita fana ini terlihat cantik di mataku. Mataku teduh menatapnya. Tapi kemudian aku menunduk.

"Ellen…" gumamku. Ellena menoleh ke arahku. Tangannya mengelus kepalaku lembut. Dekapannya hangat dan berhasil mmebuat perasaanku menjadi tenang. Andai waktu bisa kuhentikan. Aku ingin terus seperti ini.

"Ya…?"

"Ellen… aku menyukaimu…" kataku lembut. Sedikit manja. Ellen terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu anak manis…" Ellena tergelak sesaat. Mendengar pernyataannya, aku sedikit kecewa. Maksud perkataanku tadi adalah aku menyukainya yang berarti aku mencintainya. Lebih dari kata suka.

"Bisakah… kita bertemu lagi setelah aku kembali ke kamarku…?" tanyaku.

Ellena mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa tidak? Ya… kita masih bisa bertemu. Itu pasti, sayang…" Ellena memeluk tubuhku lagi. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak bisa!

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu…" nadaku bergetar. "aku ingin tinggal bersamamu…"

Ellena menatapku nanar. Ia terdiam.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu di duniamu…? Kerabat-kerabatmu…? Bagaimana jika mereka mencarimu…?" Ellena menyentuh wajahku.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak memiliki mereka. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Mereka semua melupakan aku…!" bantahku. Aku merasa pipiku panas. "aku tidak punya siapa-siapa… kecuali Ibuku. Tapi… kau tahu, kan? Dia sudah meninggal. Dia juga meninggalkan aku…" akhirnya aku terisak. Ellena mengelus rambutku lagi. Ia menambah erat pelukannya padaku. Ia meletakan kepalanya di atas kepalaku.

"Aku mohon… izinkan aku tinggal di sini bersamamu… hanya kaulah yang kumiliki…" pintaku lagi. Ellena menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Bila kau ingin bersamaku… itu akan mengorbankan semua yang kau miliki. Itu akan sulit…" potongnya. Aku terpaksa diam dan mendengarkan. "aku tidak mau berbuat egois…" gumamnya sambil terus mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menengadah, memandang wajah pucat Ellena. Wajahku sembab.

"Aku… tak mau hidup menderita lagi…" kataku memohon. Ellena balas menatapku. Tatapannya nampak seperti keberatan. Tapi aku tahu, di sudut hati terdalamnya, ia pasti juga menginginkan hal yang sama denganku. Ia pasti juga merasa kesepian di dunia cerminnya.

"Alois… tinggal bersamaku akan membuatmu kehilangan kesempatanmu kembali ke duniamu. Kau akan abadi di sini. Selamanya." Jelasnya.

"Ellena… ambillah aku agar bisa hidup abadi bersamamu…" pintaku. "selamatkanlah aku… dekaplah aku…" air mataku meleleh lagi membasahi pipiku. "buat aku nyaman bersamamu…" aku menunduk. "aku tidak mau sendirian…"

Ellena masih memandangku nanar. Ia melihatku menitikkan air mata untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Terasa nyaman dan damai. Dingin dan sejuk. Aku mengambil napas dan membuangnya, selaras dengan air mataku yang mengalir.

"Aku tak peduli… kalau aku nantinya tak bisa kembali…" kataku yakin. "aku hanya memilikimu…" Dengan seiringnya waktu, Ellena mengabulkan permintaanku. Ia memberikan seonggok hatinya kepadaku. Mungkin kau akan menyebutku gila karena mencitai manusia fana dan rela memberikan semua yang kumilki padanya. Tapi, karena desakan hatiku yang terus meronta—menyatakan bahwa aku tak mau sendiri—mengubah segalanya.

Mulai hari itu, aku hidup abadi di dalam cermin bersama Ellena. Bercanda, tertawa dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama. Tak ada tangis, tak ada sedu sedan. Hatiku yang sudah bersatu dengan hati Ellena tak bisa terpisahkan. Dan dengan begitu, aku juga tak akan bisa kembali ke duniaku lagi. Aku sudah terkunci di dalam cermin ini. Tapi, aku tak menyesali hal itu. Aku malah merasa senang bisa pergi dari dunia kelam dan kejam itu. Hidup abadi di cermin ini bersama orang yang kucintai, walaupun aku sulit mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya karena ia sudah menjadi ibu bagiku di dunia cermin ini. Begitu menyayangiku dan berhasil mengusir kesedihanku atas kematian ibu. Aku akan terus berada di sisinya. Hingga suatu saat seseorang memecahkan cermin ini, dan kami beruda akan lenyap untuk selamanya.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga… maaf kalau kependekan. Hehe. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu semasa saia kecil. Kebetulan saia lagi dengerin lagu berjudul 'Putri Dalam Cermin' milik Sherina. Album pertama yang dia luncurkan waktu kecil. Masih awet, lho! MUAHAHAHA! *ditampol sandal*

Setelah di dengerin lagi, ternyata lagunya sendu banget… bagus banget pokoknya. Jadi kangen waktu kecil. Uhuhuhuhu… T,T *malah curhat*

Semoga kalian suka.

Mind to review? :D

Yunoki Trancy


End file.
